Regrets and Forgiveness
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Sequel to Denial. After what happened a week ago, Soul is now heartbroken. It results him to start avoiding Kid. Kid feels bad for what he did and decides to make it up to him. Will Soul ever forgive Kid?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **After what happened a week ago, Soul is now heartbroken. It results him to start avoiding Kid. Kid feels bad for what he did and decides to make it up to him. Will Soul ever forgive Kid?

**Pairing: **Soul/Kid

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, sadness, slight mentions of sex, slight mentions of underage drinking, drama, conflicts, possibly OOCness

Check it out! A sequel to Denial.

I must warn you that Soul will be OOC in this story but after what happened in Denial - you probably have to read that story first to understand it - can you really blame him?

* * *

><p>I sigh quietly. It had been a week since my and Kid's status as friends with benefits was over. I still can't believe the cold words Kid said to me that night. But then again, it was partly my fault too. I should have known better than having feelings for my fuck-buddy – excuse me, I meant someone who <em>used <em>to be my fuck-buddy.

Ever since that day, I've been avoiding Kid; when he comes near me, I leave. When he tries to talk to me, I'll ignore him. I am aware that I would hurt his feelings if I keep doing that but he had it coming.

He broke my heart, so it's only fair if I hurt his feelings.

"Soul, are you okay?" my meister asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply.

Maka raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've been avoiding Kid for a week now. Is there a reason for it?" she questions me. I glance at her. "Look, I could tell you the reason but I don't think you would understand it." I say before I walk away, probably leaving Maka confused.

But it's true. She wouldn't understand it. None of them would. How could I explain that I had a crush on one of my friends and he didn't want to be in a relationship, then he got the idea that we could be friends with benefits? If Maka knew the truth, she would be mad at me for being so foolish or disappointed at me. Either way, she wouldn't approve it.

"Hey Soul."

Oh great, why him? Anybody but him? Haven't I suffered enough?

I turn my head to see the least person I wanted to see. Death the Kid AKA the cold heartbreaker.

"What do you want?" I ask him coldly. I notice that neither Liz nor Patty are with him. I remember that they aren't with him whenever he tries to approach me. I think he wants to talk with me in privacy.

"Soul, I've noticed that you have been ignoring me all week."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think it have something to do with that night, right?"

I nod, looking annoyed at him. "Well, duh."

"Look, I may have been cold that night but-"

"But nothing!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. "Wanna know something? When you suggested that idea, I didn't even like it. The only reason I agreed to it was because I had a crush on you!" I yelled angrily at him. I could feel something wet forming in my eyes. "I loved you and you broke my heart!"

Kid looks actually shocked. Was it because of what I said?

"Soul, I-" before he could say more, I ran away. I could hear him calling after me but I ignored him. I just keep running.

Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Why do love have to hurt? What have I done to deserve this?

I wish I knew the answers...

* * *

><p>I know this is short but this is just a prologue.<p>

What will happen now? Will Maka and the others find out about their former affair?


	2. I Am Such a Jerk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

This chapter is in Kid's POV. This chapter explains the reason for Kid's behavior in Denial.

* * *

><p>"Soul!" I call after him but it was too late. He was already gone.<p>

I sighed and hung my head in shame. How could I do this to him? He had a crush on me and I had been a jerk to him.

I hear some steps behind me. I turn to see my partners, Liz and Patty, walking towards me. "Was that Soul?" Liz asks me. I nod.

"He seems sad." Patty says, looking concerned.

"She's right. He did look upset. Any reason for that?"

Simple: he had a crush on me and one night, while you two and Maka were out in town, we had sex, then we became friends with benefits and when he tried to kiss me, I was being a jerk to him.

I wish I could tell them but I couldn't. They wouldn't understand. My father won't be happy if he finds out. I doubt my father wants a son who uses someone for sexual pleasure. He'd be ashamed of me, disappointed of my distasteful act.

I am nothing but a filthy swine. Garbage. A disgrace.

I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I'm certain that Soul feels the same thing. I didn't mean to get so harsh to him, it just happened. I wanted to apologize for my cold behavior during that night but every time I tried to approach him, he will avoid and ignore me.

It made me realize that I had been a jerk. It shocked me even more when I found out that he actually have feelings for me. Until now, I thought he only said that because of the sex. We were friends with benefits at that time he made that confession. I hadn't thought of the possibility that he could have some romantic feelings for me. Friends with benefits aren't supposed to have romance involved, it was supposed to be only sex and lust.

I remember our first time. It was an evening. While Liz, Patty and Maka were out, Soul and I stayed at my house. We were alone, having only each other as company. I don't know what caused us to do this action but when we watched a movie, we kissed each other – I don't remember which one of us kissed the other first.

Being taken over by lust, the kiss becomes intense and it quickly leads into something more. It was that night Soul took my virginity and I think that I took his.

When I woke up and found out that it wasn't a dream, I was shocked and confused. I have slept with my friend. He was surprised too when he found out. I remember when Soul was embarrassed about it. He was actually cute when he blushed that day. I simply told him what happened last night didn't mean anything.

It wasn't something special at first, even though he was my first time. It was simply lust. It was just a one night stand.

We agreed on it and we pretended nothing happened.

It worked until Black Star got that idea that we should drink some alcohol – I still don't understand how he managed to get them. Although we refused at first, we ended up getting drunk and later that night, Soul and I had sex again. It was surprising that Black Star didn't hear us, I don't think we were quiet that night. When we woke up, I realized that this problem was becoming serious.

What if it happens again? What if Soul and I end up having sex again?

That was when I got an idea. An idea that cannot backfire.

Becoming friends with benefits.

When I suggest that to Soul, he accepts the idea. When we are alone and we feel like it, we can go to a private place and do our 'things'. We never told our friends about this but do they have to know everything we do?

It was our dirty little secret.

However, one night, after we had sex, Soul tried to kiss me. I wasn't expecting this. We didn't have a kiss since our first night and we never kissed each other after we became friends with benefits. He told me that he was in love with me. I was surprised but I didn't believe him. I assumed it was the lust that made him say that. We had a disagreement and I had to end our status. What was the point of being friends with benefits if one of us falls in love with the other?

I didn't think of Soul's feelings. I just left his and Maka's apartment and went home. Little did I know that when I left their apartment, I also left Soul with a broken heart.

"Let's go, girls." I turn to them and order them. They both nods and we begin to walk home. While we walk, I was trying not to break down in front of them.

Do I even deserve to live after this? I didn't treat Soul right and now he hates me. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Liz and Patty doesn't deserve someone like me.

I am terrible. I soiled the shinigami's name by giving into lust and I broke a boy's heart. My father will be very disappointed of me if he finds out.

I am such a jerk.

* * *

><p>Poor Kid. He feels guilty about it. Will he be able to fix his mistakes?<p> 


	3. He's Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater

This chapter is in Maka's POV and it have some drama.

* * *

><p>I'm starting to get worried for Soul. He seems to be distant lately. He keeps avoiding Kid for some reason. Did something happen between them?<p>

As his meister, I wanted to help him but he never allowed me. He said that it was none of my business. What could be so bad that he won't talk about it?

I see Soul sitting on the couch, watching TV. I walk to him and sit next to him. "Soul." I begin. By the mention of his name, he turns his head to me and focuses his gaze at me. "I know you're upset. And clearly, it have something to do with Kid. If there is anything you need, then talk with me. You know that you can trust me." I continue, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Maka, are we going through this again?" Soul asks me irritated. I know what he was talking about. Ever since he starts to avoid Kid, I will ask him if he was fine and if there was something wrong. But every time I try to ask him, he will refuse to answer my questions.

"I just want to help you."

"If you want to help, then leave me alone. What happened between Kid and I is our business, not yours!" he snaps at me. I nearly flinch at the angry tone in his voice. "Did he do something to hurt you?" I ask him. Judging by Soul's behavior, it was a likely option.

Soul sighs. "I guess you can say that." he says quietly and looks away. "It's just that...I can't tell you that." he mutters.

"Well, there is one thing I want to tell you. Here I am, trying to help you because I care about you but you refuse to open up and you won't tell me what's the matter!" I yell. I didn't mean to snap at him, I just did. "We're partners: we trust each other, we help each other, we care for each other! I want to help you because you are my partner and my friend but I can't if you won't open up!"

Soul glares at me and he raises up from the couch. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand; no one would! I can't take this anymore, I'm out of here!" he yells back and walks angrily to the door. My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do.

"Where are you going?" I was no longer angry. Now I was getting desperate. Soul didn't answer my question as he opened the door. He just left and slammed the door. I was shocked by what just happened.

My partner have left...

Have Kid really upset him that much? Enough to make him leave?

"Maka, why did Soul leave?" Blair, who was in her cat form, asks me, looking concerned at me. She must have heard our argument, I wouldn't be surprised if she had. I turn to her as I try to hold back my tears. "I don't know, Blair...I really don't know..." I reply quietly, sounding more like a whisper.

I wish I knew the answer...

Apparently, Kid seems to be the reason for it. Soul did get upset when I tried to ask him about his growing distance to Kid.

I decided to call after Kid. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed the numbers. I waited in a few minutes before he answered._ "Hello?"_

"Hey Kid, this is Maka. I have some bad news."

"_What's the matter?"_

"It's Soul. He...he ran away. I was asking him why he was acting this way, then we got into an argument and he left." I explained. "Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked him, my voice getting serious.

I could hear him gulp at my question. _"Meet me at my mansion as soon as you can. I'll explain everything." _I hear him say before he hangs up the phone. I hang up my phone as well. I put on my coat, then I left the apartment.

While I was walking, I couldn't help but thinking of what he said earlier. He sounded nervous at that time. It raised my suspicion that he was the reason for Soul left.

Friend or not, I swear if Kid have anything to do with this, then he's going to have a piece of my mind.

* * *

><p>Will Kid tell Maka the truth? How will Maka react when she finds out? Where did Soul went?<p> 


	4. Telling the Truth

I hear the knocks on the door. I walk down the stairs and open the door, revealing it was Maka.

"Hello Kid."

"Hello Maka." I greet. After she enters, I close the door and turn to her.

"You said there is something you want to tell me." Maka says and she looks at me. I nod. "As you may notice, Soul is getting distant. He have been avoiding you all week and he didn't want me to know. Did you do something to him?"

I try not to panic as she asks me. I didn't dare to say a word, fearing how she will react. I look ashamed on the floor. How can I tell her the shameful truth?

"Kid, did you do something bad to Soul?" Maka questions me again.

I sigh. There are no other options. I have to tell her the truth. "I suppose you can say I had." I say and look at her. She raises an eyebrow and looks confounded at me. "What do you mean?" she asks. I take a deep breath.

This is now or never.

"Do you remember that night where you went in town with Liz and Patty while Soul and I stayed here?" I ask her. She nods. "While you three were gone, Soul and I were watching a movie; then we kissed each other and before I knew it, we had sex." I confess to her.

Her eyes widens and she stares at me in disbelief. "You guys had what?" she was astonished by what I just told her.

"We. Had. Sex." I told her, staring straight into her green eyes. "We pretended it never happened and it worked but then Black Star came with some alcohols, we got drunk and we had sex again. One day, I suggested to Soul that we could be friends with benefits."

Maka was still staring at me. Her eyes was as wide as plates and her cheeks have gotten red. I look away from her, focusing my gaze on the floor. "One night, when you weren't home, Soul and I had sex. After we were done, he was about to kiss me but I stopped him. He told me that he was in love with me but I told him that I didn't feel anything for him."

After I finished the story, there was a silence between us. It was very uncomfortable. I look back at Maka. Her face was unreadable. It was hard to tell what she was feeling right now.

Shocked? Angry? Disgusted? It could be anything.

Suddenly, she made a movement.

_Slap!_

I wince and place my hand on my sore cheek. "How can you be so stupid! How can you do this to Soul! He had a crush on you and you broke his heart!" she screams angrily at me. I stare at her. I didn't try to defend myself. I don't see the point in it.

"Hey, what's going on? Patty and I heard some yelling." Liz questions us as she and Patty enters the room where Maka and I are. Liz looks annoyed while Patty was being curious as usual. Maka turns her head to Liz, an angry expression on her face. "I'm gonna tell you what's going on: your meister had been using my partner as a living sex-toy and broke his heart. And now thanks to him, Soul got depressed and ran away!" she screams.

Liz was shocked by the revelation; even Patty was surprised at this. They both looks at me. "Is this true, Kid?" she asks me. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want this to be true. I didn't say anything. I look away from them and look at the floor for the third time.

"My God..." I hear Liz mumbles in realization. I am very sure that she and Patty are very disappointed.

Maka sighs. "I can't believe this. You were so smart. Why would you even think of this, playing with someone's heart?"

"I don't know either. I didn't know that Soul actually have romantic feelings for me. I just found out the truth after I ended our status as friends with benefits."

"Well, I hope you're happy." Maka glares at me, putting her hands on her hips. "Now Soul have left, probably leaving Death City forever and this is all your fault."

"I know and I cannot deny that. But there is one thing I can do: I will find Soul and make it up to him." I tell her, a determined expression on my face. I turn to Liz and Patty. "Girls, get ready to leave. Our mission will be finding Soul and bring him back." I order them. They both nods.

We all walked to the door. I opened the door, then I turned to Maka. "Maka, I promise you: we will find your partner." I told her before Liz, Patty and I left the mansion.

I hope Soul will be okay when we find him. If he gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself.

While the girls and I are looking for him, an important question came to my mind.

Will Soul even forgive me if we find him?

* * *

><p>Where is Soul? Will Kid, Liz and Patty be able to find him? And when they do, will Soul forgive Kid?<p>

I apologize for the short chapter.


	5. He Does Care

I walk in the city, all alone. The air is cool but I have gotten used to it. Everything is so quiet. The silence is my only company.

I wish I could tell Maka what happened last week but I couldn't. I just couldn't… I was too ashamed to tell her. I was weak; weak for not having enough courage to tell her…

Out of the corner of the eye, I saw something black but it quickly disappeared. I could have swore that it had some white stripes like… I shook the thought off. It was simply a ridiculous thought. Obviously, Kid have gotten into my head. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

His black soft hair, those three stripes he hated so much, his soft pale skin, his beautiful golden eyes...sorry, I guess I just trailed off there.

Damn, why is it so hard to stop thinking about him? I don't want to think about the stupid bastard!

I feel the tears is starting to form in my eyes. Great, I'm going to cry. This is so not cool. I didn't bother to hold them back, what was the point anyway? I let them roll down my cheeks.

Stupid tears. Stupid Kid. Stupid love. Everything is stupid. But mostly…I was stupid. For falling in love with someone who doesn't love me back…

I wonder if the whole thing was worth the heartbreak. I'm not sure...

Suddenly I hear a low growl. I look around. There was nothing to see. I hear the growl again, this time it was a bit louder; like it was getting closer…

I turned my head to the place where I heard the noise and there I saw a pair of glowing golden eyes in the shadow. A paw steps out of the shadow and then, the rest of its body comes out of the shadow. It was a black pre-kishin that looks like an oversized wolf with dark purple stripes everywhere on its body and long claws. It growls at me, showing off its sharp teeth.

My eyes widened as I tried not to show fear in front of the kishin. What am I suppose to do? I have never fight against a kishin without Maka before.

Instinctively, I quickly transform my arm into a scythe blade. With or without Maka, I am going to defeat this beast; even if I have to sacrifice myself. I narrow my eyes and the kishin runs towards me. It swings its paw towards me but I block quickly the attack with the scythe blade. The beast attacks me again, but I avoid it and swing my transformed arm toward it; successfully slashing its arm.

There was a deep cut on the wolf-like kishin's arm. It glares at me and growls even louder, then it swings its paw towards me but I managed to avoid it once again. I jumped up in the air and kicked it right in its ugly face.

Looks like I'm going to win this fight.

Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention to its foot as it kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying away. I landed roughly on the wall of a building that seemed to be abandoned. I squeezed my eyes shut and I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and saw the beast jumped towards me. I screamed and closed my eyes as I prepared myself for my fate.

When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes to see the beast growled as some pink bullets shoot at it. Pink bullets? They remind me of…

"Leave him alone!" I hear someone scream. I look up to see it was Kid at his Beelzebub with his partners in their weapon-forms in his hands, shooting at the kishin.

Is he...coming to save me?

I couldn't help but sit and stare in awe as my former crush shoots at the wolf-like kishin. The kishin roars loudly and tries to get away from Kid. "Kid! Hurry! He's getting away!" I yell, informing him. Kid takes a brief glance at me and nods, before following the kishin on his flying skateboard. I decide to follow him, in case he and the girls needs help, so I get myself off the ground and run after them.

I run as fast as my legs could carry me. I tried to follow them but they were too fast to me. I think it took like five minutes when I finally found them. Now Kid are standing on the ground, shooting after the kishin.

I hope he would make it and defeat the kishin. He was a jerk but I don't want him dead - I'm not that cruel. Just because I avoid him, it doesn't mean that I want him to suffer.

Knowing what was the right thing to do, I transformed my arm once again and ran to the kishin. I swung my transformed arm toward it and managed to cut through its stomach. Surprisingly, it was still alive.

Man, this kishin is hard to beat.

Kid helped me by shooting at the kishin again, getting its attention. "Soul, now!" he yelled. I nodded and swung my bladed arm towards the kishin again; this time, I completely cut it in half.

The kishin was now a glowing kishin soul, floating in the air. I transform my arm back to normal and Liz and Patty transforms back to their human-forms. "Yay, we did it!" Patty exclaims, cheering at our victory.

Kid smiles and turns to me. "Here. You can take the soul; you were the one who defeated it."

For the first time in a while, I was able to look at Kid again without feeling the pain or sadness.

I did what he said, took the soul and ate it. I got curious when Kid laid his hand on my shoulder. "Soul, you need to come home. Maka is worrying about you." he told me, now being serious. Not forgetting the pain he gave me, I pushed his hand away from my shoulder. "Don't you think I know that? But I cannot tell her the truth." I say, glaring at him.

I didn't care by the fact that Liz and Patty are listening…oh shit, they didn't know what happened between us yet.

"Don't worry about the truth. I told Maka what happened and that it was my fault."

I was speechless. Have Kid told my meister the truth and took the whole responsible for it?

"Do they also know?" I ask him, referring to his partners.

"Yes, they do." Kid replies. "So, what do you say? Are you coming home?" he asks me, looking at me. I hesitate with the answer. After I thought this through, I made my decision.

"Yes. I'm coming home." I reply. My friends are here. I can't believe that I was going to leave them, especially Maka. There is no way that I can ever abandon my friends. I want to stay at Death City.

The trio smiled and then, we all walked home. As we were walking, there was one thing I was thinking about.

Kid had been looking after me; not only that, he also saved me from the kishin and helped me defeating it.

Does this mean…that he cares about me?

* * *

><p>Aww, looks like there's going to be a happy ending :)<p>

I think the chapter may have been rushed and I could have done better with the fight but aside that, I think it turned out good. There is one more chapter and the story will be completed.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

Here it is. The final chapter of Regrets and Forgiveness.

It didn't get many reviews but that's okay, I had fun writing this story. I hope you will enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since I saved Soul from the pre-kishin. Ever since that day, everything seems to slowly turn back to normal and things seems to get better between Soul and I.<p>

We can finally talk with each other without having Soul to ignore me. I think he is no longer mad at me, but I am not sure if he have completely forgiven me.

I decide to go and ask him about it. I told the girls to give me some privacy and they did.

"Soul." I manage to get his attention. Soul hears me and turns his head to me. "We need to talk."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Soul asks me curiously.

I take a deep breath before I continue. "Do you remember that night where I ended our status as friends with benefits?" I ask him. Soul looks both confounded and hurt by my question. I know this is a delicate subject but I have to tell him something very important. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I am really sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you." I apologize to him.

"I shouldn't have suggested that stupid idea. I have no idea why I have even thought of it." I say, while Soul continues to stare at me. "But when I learned that you have feelings for me, I realized my mistake." I lean to him, my golden eyes meeting his red eyes. "I want to start anew: this time, we can be lovers instead. I promise I will treat you better this time."

Soul seems confused, slight blush on his cheeks. He is really cute when he blushes. "Kid...are you saying that...you want to be my boyfriend?" he asks me, clearly puzzled. I feel my cheeks heats up at the question.

"Only if you want to."

There was silence between us, while I wait patiently for his response. Then he smiles and hugs me. I was astonished at first – honestly, I was expecting him to say 'no' after what happened between us – but then, I smile and hug him back.

"Yes, I will." Soul whispers to me.

"I am so sorry for being such a jerk to you that night." I apologize to him once again.

"That's okay. I forgive you."

_I forgive you._

It made me happy to hear them. Things are finally going right for us.

"Don't just stand there! Kiss him!" someone shouted to us. We both got embarrassed at the sudden outburst and we turned to see it was Patty with an excited grin on her face.

"Patty! Haven't I told you to stay with your sister?" I asked her sternly.

Patty just giggled. "Yes but I don't want to miss some yaoi." she replied innocently and continued to giggle. "You guys make such a cute couple." she told us before she left.

After that short awkward moment, Soul and I look at each other. I lean to Soul, my lips was close to touch his. Soul seems to understand what I was going to do and closes his eyes. I close my eyes as well and we press our lips against each other. The kiss was different than the first one we had. Our first kiss was rather lustful but this one is more innocent.

We break the kiss and we smile at each other. I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted and for once, I don't care about the detail.

We have been together before but we were friends with benefits to begin with. There have been nothing but lust between us. One night, I was a jerk to Soul and broke his heart, making him avoid me. But we managed to made up and everything is now going fine.

We are not just friends anymore, but we are not friends with benefits either. We are now lovers and I like it better that way.


End file.
